Poughkeepsie Tapes: The Killer Revealed
by cutiecannibal
Summary: Summary: Almost exact same plot/story line as the Poughkeepsie tapes but Will Graham. Triggers for rape, murder, torture, and basically anything else that fucked up movie contains.


/I love will graham and hugh dancy and no I do not condone anything in this I hated this movie I don't know why the fuck I wrote this but whatever. Also Will Graham has schizophrenia?/

Someway along his lifetime, Will Graham went completely insane.

He had episodes when he was younger, and really his mother or father should have taken him to the doctor or got him some medicine or anything. But his father was busy lacing the ocean through his soul and his mother with being completely absent from her child's life.

This might have been the start of the deterioration period.

Will hallucinated some of the most horrific things imaginable. His hallucinations talked about awful things that he never wanted to hear. His eyes showed him viscera-filled embodiments of his subconscious and he grew to think of them as hell-bound creatures.

Every time he tried to ask his dad if these were normal things to open your eyes to his dad would shrug him off in favor of a better topic. Will just decided he was special. He could see hell, and maybe even a bit of heaven. He knew this much was true.

**As he grew up he still retained the ability to see and hear all of the varying things surrounding him. They didn't usually bother him, preferring more to just stare at him in a nonchalant way to where he supposed he couldn't question. He stared at them a pretty good lot too. **

**Time passes. Will Graham goes to college in order to become a crime professor at Minnesota. Jack Crawford comes in. Hannibal Lecter comes in. Abigail Hobbs comes in. Alana Bloom comes in. **

**Suddenly Will's life is a lot more crowded than it has ever been before. He still saw the hallucinations of his childhood but now there were new ones. Bloody women, a huge stag covered in raven feathers, less gruesome but more uncomfortable than the ones before. **

**Well, when you work as a temporary badge-holding teacher in the CSI, sometimes word gets out that you're crazy. Of course he had Hannibal to confer with, but he didn't need this right now. Things were too important. He didn't need the questionable labels any of that would bring forth.**

**His condition deteriorated rapidly while working face-to-face with these inhuman and mortal monsters until he finally understood he was sick. **

**At one point he lost time so suddenly that he awoke in a forest outside his house, and then back to his house with mud still dripping from his feet. What happened during this loss of time? **

**Let me enlighten you.**

**Will Graham was already mental. Top that with psychic driving, questionable conduct, and worsening hallucinations and you have instructions for mass carnage. And that's pretty much what happened.**

**He had a large studio industry camera in his possession the entire time, no questions. At first it was so he could keep watch on himself at night to make sure he didn't sleep walk away, now it was for recording every detail of the crimes he would now be committing. **

**He was driving down the road in a pummeled, old, dirty car in a fit of subconscious righteousness. **

**"The first person that comes into contact with you is dead." A large lizard sitting on the dashboard says. **

**"Treat them as though they're dead and you're bringing them to God." The woman with antler shoved through her body says from the backseat.**

**He complies with their wishes. This is not his design, this is his becoming.**

**The first "person" he sees is a small child, about the age of three, sitting outside of her house. Will pulled up on the opposite sidewalk as rapidly as he could. Was it to get away from the lizard and woman? Partially. Was it so he could hurry and kill so he could get away and stop this? Yeah pretty much. **

**"Hi there." His voice barely sounded like his own as he greeted the small girl. **

**She looked down at her dolls, pursing her lips.**

**"I said hello." He edged up a little so he was standing on the grass, "You like dolls? What's that ones name?" He asked pointing to a rather beaten up doll in the girls hands. **

**"My mommy says not to talk to strangers." was all she said as she pulled her doll closer to her body.**

**"We'll you're talking to me right now," he tried not to sound angry, "If I was the big bad wolf there's nothing you could do to stop me."**

**A silence before he motioned towards his camera. "Hey, do you want to look through my camera?" **

**She looked hesitant and shook her head, "No thanks."**

**"Oh come on, here look." He said, gritting his teeth as he put the camera up to her face. She looked at him warily before lowering her eyes to look through the camera. **

**"Do it." Urged the man with intestines hanging out of his body beside her. **

**"Hurry!" A black pelican swooped down at him. **

**He pulled the bat out from his open book bag and in less than a fraction of a second slammed it against her skull. **

**He remembered pulling her to the car and throwing her in before he lost time again. **

**When he awoke he was at a gas station. That's where he needed to be anyways so the loss of time was really to his own advantage. **

**The lizard and girl and bird and man were all gone, all that remained was a large cat whose fur bubbled up and dripped off of it into the seat beside him. As he tried to get himself to wake up he stared at the cat beside him. When it lifted its face up to him he was genuinely surprised to find that it was normal, until it opened its mouth. It was almost as if its jaws unhinged as a giraffe poked its head out and said simply "They are here." before sliding back in. The cat blinked and curled back up into its gooey self. **

**Will got out of the car and let his arms be taken over by the cold force that ran down through them. He made a couple motions in sign language that he really had no idea what they meant. After he was done the warmth filled back into his arms bones and he began to walk over to the front of his car. **

**He saw the people the cat talked about when he turned around to the hood. They were just coming out of the gas station laughing and smiling. **

**He popped the hood and shouted in a way that felt rehearsed, "Damn! You hunk of junk!" **

**He kicked the fender before slamming the hood shut. Just as expected the couple looked over at him. He made eye contact and smiled warmly. **

**"Hey! Excuse me?" as he walked over. The couple looked so visibly comfortable with his body language and voice that they invited him right into their car to go to the next gas station which was "near his house". **

**"So what's your name?" the man asked as they began to drive.**

**"Ed." He lied.**

**"So Ed are you having a good vacation here?" His wife/girlfriend/whatever asked.**

**To be honest Will really didnt even know where he was. Was he in New York? Pennsylvania? He had forgotten. **

**"I'm having a wonderful time thanks." **

**he grinned as he tapped his fingers on the camera in his lap impatiently. **

**"We'll that's good." she said.**

**They sat in silence nearly all the way there until he saw the broken glass of the station. **

**"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Was what the woman would have said if he hadn't struck her husband with a steel bat. **

**Instead she screamed "OH MY GOD!" as Will reached for her.**

**He held chloroform against her mouth as hard as he could and positioned the camera so it could capture her last few moments of unbroken consciousness.**

**The next time she was conscious was when she was awoken by Will with a metal pipe to find her stomach had been opened and her husbands head inserted inside.**

**He filmed until she was dead. **

**Will then lost time up until he was in his own house. His dogs were laying all across the floor and his car sat outside. A quick look at the clock reasoned with him it was at least six in the morning. He fell back asleep.**

**The next day, maybe, he was at the Hobbs house with Abigail for the final time. All he remembered was her saying she didn't feel safe with him and himself confirming her fears. **

**He hadn't really kidnapped her, but seeing as how she was currently locked up in his basement he felt it safe to say she was kidnapped. **

**He knew he couldn't keep her there forever, probably not even a week with her being on such extensive watch.**

**Of course he had three other women down there, but she was the most important.**

**At some point he had started dressing in costume, as if this was all a theatre performance. They all feared him, he was the show master. When he walked down to the basement he heard them whimpering, always frightened, always scared. **

**Abigail was in the middle of the room, her hands the only things reinforcing her. The other girls were on various posts that held up the house. They were all tied and gagged and would all die. **

**"How are you feeling Abi?" He asked from the corner of the room startling here. **

**"I want to go home." she cried. That's all she said nowadays.**

**"You can't go home. I killed your parents." he reasoned with her.**

**"That's a lie Will. My dad killed my mom." she wailed.**

**"No he didn't. I did. I slit her throat and shot your dad. You can never go home." he spat out. **

**All Abigail did was cry softly. **

**"Tell me you're happy I killed your parents." He said as he strode into the light in the middle. **

**"No." She said angrily.**

**"Say it!" He all but screamed.**

**"NO!" She screamed back.**

**He stopped, staring at her incredulously. Then he lunged for her.**

**"No please PLEASE!" she screamed out. She didn't even know what was going to happen. She was unmanageable.**

**He unlocked her restraints and pulled her over to a sink full of water. **

**"I'll give you one last chance Abigail." he tried to sound pleasing but just ended up sounding pleading himself.**

**She was silent for far longer than Will cared and so he shoved her head down into the stagnant water. **

**He held her down for ten seconds before pulling her back up. **

**"Say it!" He shouted at her as he pulled her up by her hair.**

**"No!" She sobbed.**

**He shoved her head down in the water for twenty seconds this time.**

**"SAY IT!" He screamed.**

**"OKAY OKAY!" she coughed and spluttered, "I'm happy you killed my parents." **

**"SAY IT AGAIN!" he heard himself scream as birds flew around his head.**

**"IM HAPPY YOU KILLED MY PARENTS!" She sobbed as loud as she could.**

**"You don't need any parents. You're a slave. Slaves don't have parents." He said as he locked her back up. **

**The next day he walked down with a bucket of fresh water. **

**He waited until he got right up to her and sat the water down.**

**"Do you want some water?" He asked softly.**

**She nodded.**

**He dipped a ladle into the water and poured it over her mouth gag, leaving her with far less water than she needed.**

**He dipped out three spoonfuls before asking "If I take the gag off will you do something for me?" **

**She stared blankly back at him before nodding.**

**Less than a minute later Abigail was hidden from view with a large rubber mask of a woman. It was hard to breath but if she kept getting along with Will this way maybe he would let her go.**

**"That's a good girl." He said as he petted her hair softly. **

**He walked back over to where another girl was tied up. **

**"Come here slave." He called almost like a song as he motioned her to come over. He had stopped calling her Abi or Abigail or anything related to her real name weeks ago...or was it months?**

**All she knew was that there was no escape. If she tried to run away down here, she would die. Her only choice was to serve Will and hope he did not kill her, so she strode over to where he was standing. **

**"Kill her." He commanded, handing her a knife.**

**The girl in the binds became delirious, choking on her own spit to try to stop them from killing her.**

**"Oh calm down I never really liked you much anyways. Shut the fuck up." He imitated the last line to mock her crying. **

**"Now slave. Kill her now."**

**Abigail went over behind her and stood.**

**"I SAID KILL HER!" Will screamed at her.**

**She complied as she effortlessly slit the other girls throat and let the knife clatter to the ground in horror.**

**The next day Will went out to find a new victim. The police already had a trail on him, calling him the "Water Street Butcher", so he tried to be as inconspicuous as he could. True, he hasn't returned to work in a few days, but he had Hannibal's word that this loss of communication would be good for a while. He had no idea what Will was doing though, or if he did, pretended not to care.**

**He drove by a woman in his unmarked car as she waved after him. It was cold and rainy and he was driving in an unmarked police car. This would be perfect.**

**"Thank you, thank you officer." The woman said with a noticeably british accent as she got in the back. Didn't she know how police cars work?**

**"It's no problem. Why, you should be careful with that Water Street Butcher prowling around here." He. said.**

**"Oh yes well I suppose that's true." She laughed. **

**"Where do you need to go?" He asked politely.**

**"Oh just the gas station up this way a bit." She said as they passed it.**

**Will kept driving.**

**"Um excuse me, the gas station is right back there." She said, mildly worried.**

**"Why did you call me officer when you got in?" was all he asked.**

**"Because you're driving a police car." She responded incredulously. **

**"I'll let you in on a secret, I'm not really a police officer." Will admitted beginning to smile a bit. **

**The woman looked shocked, "You're not a...then what are you?" **

**"Listen, I'm going to pull over up here and rape you. If you don't make a noise I'll let you go, okay?" He asked.**

**"Yes yes anything you want." She sounded hysterical as he parked to the side of the road.**

**Will laughed, "What, you think you're actually going to keep quiet while being raped?" **

**"I can try..." She mumbled. **

**He got out and pulled her out of the car. **

**The next day two Girl Scouts showed up at Will's door. "Would you like to buy some cookies mister?" They asked.**

**"Hmm well, come in and I'll check if I have the money for it. The smaller girl looked really uncomfortable with the idea but the older girl announced "sure" and they both walked in.**

**"Would you like something to drink?" He asked.**

**"Yes sir." The older girl talked for both of them again as she petted Winston.**

**As Will went to get them some water he tried to shake off the images of the dogs that surrounded the girls. He hadn't seen new monstrosities in a while but the large black dogs with flowers pouring out of their skin and grass choking themselves he felt uneasy somehow. **

**He brought them both a cup of water and watched the dogs as they sipped. **

**"Hey, do you want to go see the other dogs basement?" He asked.**

**Once again the older girl responded positively to the idea while the younger child sat in absolute dread.**

**"No. These are not part of the design." The lizard called from the basement. **

**"Not your design." The mounted woman said."**

**"Not your design." The ravenstag agreed.**

**All his hallucinations talked at once until he heard a scream.**

**"What was that?" The smaller child asked. **

**"Must've been one of the dogs." He said, controlling his anger at the outright betrayal laid out in front of him. **

**"Looks like I can't do the cookies today kids, maybe some other time." He smiled as he gently pushed them, and their dog hallucinations, outside and locked the door.**

**"What was that?!" He snarled, ripping the blanket off of Abigail as she lay on her knees staring through the mask hole at a mirror. **

**Winston started barking and he whistled for him to go.**

**"I'm sorry sir." She cried softly.**

**"You felt pity for them didn't you." He said as he filmed.**

**"No master." she whispered over and over, "No master, no master, no master."**

**The day he decided to give up was the day he no longer woke up to discover cockatiels dripping off the ceiling and into him. It was the day he no longer heard the raspy voice of the lizard or saw corpses everywhere. "I'm cured!" Was all he thought. **

**Quietly he packed up the video tapes and stacked them in order throughout six boxes. A few he took out in case the hallucinations came back. Those never needed to be found.**

**He knocked Abigail out and placed her in a coffin in the living room as he left the others downstairs to die, they would die tonight without water and food anyways. He quietly gathered his dogs together and piled them into the car as he fled his home. Nothing to convict him of any crimes would be obtained except for the tapes.**

**That's all he wanted people to know.**

**The New York police found Abigail and kept her in the Private Hospital until they could find out that both of her parents were dead. **

**When Hannibal received word of Abigail's appearance he drove as fast as he could to the hospital. **

**The doctors and nurses couldn't talk to her. She was beaten and bruised and had scars that were sewn up horribly. She wouldn't talk to anyone.**

**The first thing she did say when Hannibal got there though is "Where is he?" Hannibal understood, but he did not give her the answer she wanted.**

**"I SAID WHERE IS HE?!" She shouted again as doctors came to sedate her with more morphine.**

**"I'm sorry Abigail." **

**Abigail wouldn't go back to the "asylum" and she wouldn't leave the hospital with Hannibal for fear of Will Graham. She committed suicide three days prior to her official release from the hospital.**

**Will exhumed her body and stole it away, or so speculates. Really, no one knows if Will is the Water Street Butcher or not. Abigail is dead and gone and we only have Hannibal Lecter to go by.**


End file.
